Síla moci
by KatieGG
Summary: Jsem vězněm na základně Tywina Lennistera. V Harrenově u Řekotočí. Mé jméno je Cedrin. Jen Cedrin. Nevím, z jakého jsem rodu. Jediné co vím je, že to nebyl žádný významný rod. Dokonce ani přesně nevím, jak jsem stará. Říkali, že když mě našli, mohla jsem za sebou mít tři nebo čtyři let. Našli mě jako batole, opuštěnou a bez žádné známky, že by v okolí byl někdo, komu bych chyběla.


Jsem vězněm na základně Tywina Lennistera. V Harrenově u Řekotočí. Mé jméno je Cedrin. Jen Cedrin. Nevím, z jakého jsem rodu. Jediné co vím, je, že to nebyl žádný významný rod. Dokonce ani přesně nevím, jak jsem stará. Říkali, že když mě našli, mohla jsem za sebou mít tři nebo čtyři roky. Našli mě, ještě jako batole, opuštěnou a bez žádné známky, že by v okolí byl někdo, komu bych chyběla, a odvedli mě ke Zdi, kde jsem vyrostla. Vyrostla jsem jako jediná dívka mezi chlapci a muži. Naučila jsem se všemu, co uměli oni. Jezdila jsem s nimi i na Sever. Ale nikdy, za celých těch dvacet let, co jsem tam žila, jsem nesložila přísahu.

Před pár měsíci, jsem se rozhodla Zeď opustit. Nemohli mi zabránit, neboť jsem nebyla pod přísahou. Nevěděla jsem, co chci dělat, kam chci jít, nevěděla jsem nic. Zkrátka jsem chtěla vypadnout, neboť co mi má paměť sahala, jsem nebyla na jih od zdi. Jak já jsem byla naivní.

Příliš jsem nevěděla, jak to tady chodí. A nebyla jsem příliš příjemně překvapena. Toulala jsem se a nevěděla kam jít. Mé zásoby jídla a pití se pomalu začali ztenčovat. Jak jsem tehdy byla ráda, že jsem v lese na někoho narazila. Byli to muži, žoldáci. Slušně jsem se zeptala, zda nemají něco malého k snědku a tak to začalo.

Nejprve se mě zeptali, co jim dám na oplátku a já toho moc neměla. Začali se nahlas smát a já si v duchu nadávala za svou hloupost. Vždyť zadarmo ani drak oheň nechrlí.

Potom si jeden z nich začal dovolovat, tím nejodpornějším způsobem, jakým to u muže lze. Vytáhla jsem svůj meč a přitiskla mu jeho čepel ke krku. Tím jsem si však vyžádala pozornost dalších dvanácti mužů. Život na zdi mě naučil hodně. Netrvalo to ani krátkou chvíli a onen muž se proti mně vrhl se svým vlastním mečem.

Neměla jsem problém zabít jednoho žoldáka, ale v momentě, kdy padl mrtvý k zemi, se jich proti mně vyřítilo zbylých dvanáct. Jednomu jsem probodla nohu a dalšímu jsem se chystala propíchnout žaludek, když někdo zařval.

„Okamžitě přestaňte!" ozval se hlas člověka, o kterém jsem předpokládala, že je jejich velitel.

„Tady _dáma_ pojede s námi do Harrenova. Tam už se o ni postarají."

Než jsem se mohla vzpamatovat, měla jsem svázané ruce a zavázané oči. O chvíli později jsem seděla s oním mužem na koni, nevědíc, co se mnou bude.

A tak jsem dorazila tady. Pousmála jsem se při vzpomínce na můj první den tady. Přijela jsem sem, oni mne sundali z koně a rozvázali oči. Ruce jsem stále měla svázané, ale alespoň jsem viděla. Zeptali se mě, jak se jmenuju. Řekla jsem, že Cedrin. Chtěli vědět, z jakého jsem rodu. Neznala jsem odpověď. Potom řekli, že trocha „přátelského" mučení, by mi mohla rozvázat jazyk. Jakmile jsem však uslyšela slovo mučení, i přesto, že jsem měla svázané ruce, vytrhla jsem meč muži, co stál nejblíže ke mně a jeho i další tři, co se ke mně přiblížili, jsem zabila. Pak jsem ucítila, jak mě někdo uhodil do hlavy a následně se mnou vše zčernalo.

Nevím, proč mě nezabili, ale jsem za to vděčná. Probudila jsem se s okovy na kotnících i zápěstích připoutaná tak, že jsem se nemohla téměř pohnout. Otevřela jsem oči a zjistila jsem, že jsem v něčem, co připomínalo ohradu, spolu s několika dalšími, kteří se nejspíše také něčím provinili. Pomalu jsem otočila hlavou, ve snaze se rozhlédnout a všimla si malého chlapce, jak na mě zírá. Když si všiml, že se na něho dívám, odvrátil hlavu a začal se dívat jinam. Já jsem se na něj však dívat nepřestala. A po chvíli jsem si uvědomila, že nevypadá jako žádný chlapec, kterého jsem kdy na zdi viděla. Byla to dívka. Dívka, která očividně chtěla, aby si všichni mysleli, že je chlapec. Neměla jsem však sílu nad něčím takovým přemýšlet. Hlava mě bolela a já jsem nemohla dělat nic proti tomu, když se mi víčka sama zavřela a já upadla do sladkého bezvědomí.

Když jsem se znovu probudila, slyšela jsem křik člověka, kterého pravděpodobně právě mučili. Mladá dívka se na mě znovu dívala. Naznačila jsem jí očima, aby se přisunula blíže ke mně a ona tak učinila.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala jsem se jí tichým hlasem.

„Arry," zašeptala na zpět a podívala se mi do očí.

„Zvláštní jméno pro dívku," řekla jsem a sledovala, jak dívka vedle mne přimhouřila oči a chystala se protestovat. Ale hned jak otevřela pusu, řekla jsem: „To vyprávěj holubům."

„Jsem dívka. Ale opravdu se jmenuji Arry," zašeptala mi po chvíli ticha. Přikývla jsem, víc prozatím vědět nepotřebuji. Hlava mi třeští, co mi to udělali? Opět jsem upadla do neklidného spánku.

Zase jsem se probudila, až když kolem mě vazalové řvali, ať se všichni pokloníme. Většina to udělala, ale já jsem seděla na zemi a byla jsem svázána tak, že jsem se nemohla ani pohnout, a tak jsem to nechtěla pokoušet.

„Co je to?" uslyšela jsem drsný hlas.

„Nečekali jsme vás dřív než zítra, Lorde Tywine," odpověděl jiný hlas, tentokrát mnohem hlubší. Takže ten člověk, co právě přijel, je Tywin Lennister? Nejbohatší člověk v Sedmi královstvích? O něm se povídá i na Zdi.

„To evidentně ne," odpověděl opět lord a seskočil z koně. Koutkem oka jsem se na něho podívala. Byl oblečený ve zbroji a na tváři měl povýšený, kamenný výraz.

„Proč tito vězni nejsou v celách?" zeptal se opět Lennister a podíval se na člověka, se kterým mluvil naposledy.

„Cely jsou přeplněné, můj pane."

„Tihle tu nebudou dlouho. Nepotřebují stálé místo. Když je vyslechneme, obvykle je prostě…" nedořekl třetí hlas. Já jsem mezitím musela zavřít oči. To jak mluvil, bylo… nechutné.

„To máme tolik mužů, že si můžeme dovolit jen tak vyhodit mladá těla a schopné řemeslníky?" zeptal se ostrým hlasem a muž před ním zahanbeně sklonil hlavu. Lord mezitím přešel až ke kamarádovi té malé holky, kterého si právě vybrali, jako svou novou mučící oběť.

„Ty," přešel k tomu mladému klukovi, „ovládáš nějaké řemeslo?"

„Jsem kovář, můj pane," odpověděl ten kluk.

V tom si jeden z těch vojáků všiml, že ta holka, Arry, se na ně dívá, vytáhl meč a zařval na ni: „Na co koukáš?! Kleknout! Klekni, nebo ti vyříznu plíce, kluku."

Já jsem odfrkla. To je opravdu tak tupý, že si nevšiml, že je to holka? Ale nejspíš jsem to neměla dělat. Lord Tywin se na mě podíval. K mému štěstí ale potom otočil svůj zrak zpátky na Arry.

„Nic takového neuděláš. Tohle je holka, ty idiote," řekl a vrhl mu opovržlivý pohled. „Převlečená za chlapce. Proč?" pokračoval a věnoval ji tázavý pohled.

„Cestuje se bezpečněji, můj pane," odpověděla rychle.

„Chytré," řekl uznale, „to je víc než můžu říct o téhle bandě. Nechte ty vězně pracovat!" řekl a otočil se k odchodu.

„Přiveďte tu dívku, potřebuji nového nosiče pohárů," řekl již za chůze směrem pryč. Ale zničehonic se otočil a obrátil svůj ohled na mě.

„Co je to?" zeptal se již podruhé během chvilky a díval se na mě.

„Myslíme si, že je to dezertérka z Noční hlídky, můj pane," odpověděl jeden z vojáků, co stál poblíž. Jeho tazatel se na něho podíval, jako by neměl všech pět pohromadě.

„Řekni mi," začal, „odkdy jsou v Noční hlídce ženy? Zkoušeli jste ji vyslechnout?"

„Můj pane, ještě předtím, než jsme se o to pokusili, zabila čtyři naše muže," odpověděl se strachem voják.

„A to jste ji tady nechali chodit jen tak, ozbrojenou a zabíjet mé muže?!"

„Měla svázané ruce, můj pane, a když sem přijela, ozbrojená nebyla," řekl voják se sklopenou hlavou.

Viděla jsem, jak se na mě Lord Lannister, dívá. Co mám dělat? Jak by asi reagovali jiní lidé, kdyby se dozvěděli, že je budou mučit? Já nejsem žádná holka s odvahou až za moře. Bojím se bolesti. Opravdu hodně.

„Skutečně? Odveďte ji ke mně a postarejte se, aby cestou nikoho nezabila," řekl chladně, naposledy se na mě podíval a rázným krokem odešel pryč.

Někdo mě odpoutal od místa, ke kterému jsem byla připoutaná, ale stále jsem se nemohla moc hýbat. Mé ruce i nohy byly svázané a já se nedokázala ani sama postavit. Některý z vazalů mě zvedl a chytil mě z jedné strany. Přišel další a chytil mě z druhé strany. Než jsem mohla cokoli udělat, byla jsem na cestě k Tywinu Lennisterovi, nejbohatšímu muži Sedmi království, protože jsem zabila jeho čtyři muže. A to ještě ani neví o tom v lese. Opravdu to začíná být čím dál lepší.

Stála jsem před Lordem Lannistrem s kotníky i rukama v okovech. Mé obyčejně světlé vlasy byly pokryty bahnem a můj obličej a mé modrošedé oči zakrývaly nánosy špíny. Zvláštní, co s člověkem udělá pobyt v takovýchto podmínkách.

„Takže," začal, „ty jsi zabila mé muže?" neodpověděla jsem. Podívala jsem se na ty dva, co stáli vedle mě a poté zpátky na Lorda přede mnou. Ten mi pohled oplatil.

„Vy dva," řekl a kývl hlavou směrem ke dvěma mužům, co mě strážili, „ven!"

„Ale, můj pan-," snažil se protestovat jeden z nich, neboť nejspíše měl o svého pána strach. V duchu jsem se usmála. Kdybych se cokoli pokusila udělat Tywinu Lannisterovi, byla bych mrtvá dříve, než bych se vůbec odhodlala to zkusit.

„Řekl jsem ven!" zvýšil hlas Lannister. Teď ho poslechli. Lehce se uklonili a vyšli ven z místnosti.

„Takže," začal a znovu se na mě otočil, „zabila jsi mé muže?"

„Ano, můj pane," řekla jsem slabým hlasem a dívala jsem se mu do očí.

„Proč?" zeptal se tvrdě. Podívala jsem se na zem a potom zpátky na něho. Opravdu vypadal, že chce odpověď.

„Chystali mě mučit, můj pane," zašeptala jsem. Začínám se bát. Co má tohle všechno znamenat? Proč já blbá jsem nezůstala na Zdi? Než jsem stihla dokončit mé myšlenkové pochody, znovu promluvil.

„Mí muži zpovídají lidi, kteří jim nechtějí poskytnout informace. Copak jsi zatajovala ty?" zeptal se.

„Zeptali se mne na otázku a já neznala odpověď, můj pane," řekla jsem a zvedla oči od podlahy, kam jsem se dívala.

„Pověz mi," začal, „na co se tě zeptali?"

„Zeptali se mne, jak se jmenuji, můj pane."

To vypadalo, že je moc i na Tywina Lennistera. Tvářil se tak nechápavě, že jsem se rozhodla, že mu to musím vysvětlit. „Našla mne noční hlídka, když jsem byla ještě batole, můj pane. Vyrůstala jsem na zdi a nedávno jsem se rozhodla ji opustit. V jednom z lesů jsem narazila na muže, a neboť se mé zásoby velmi ztenčily, požádala jsem je o pomoc. Potom jeden z nich začal…" otřásla jsem se při té vzpomínce a i když jsem nedokázala dokončit větu, vypadal, že mu to došlo.

„Začala jsem se bránit, ale byli v přesile. Dostala jsem se sem. Když se mě zeptali, jak se jmenuji, odpověděla jsem, že Cedrin. Chtěli vědět z jakého rodu, ale to jsem nevím ani já. Poté řekli, že trocha mučení mi rozváže jazyk. Tak jsem jednala instinktivně, můj pane. Nemyslím si, že mučit nevinné je spravedlivé."

Nějakou dobu si mě zkoumavě měřil a poté kývl hlavou. „To vskutku ne."

Cítím se… hrozně. Ten člověk přede mnou vzbuzuje tolik respektu, že se pomalu bojím i dýchat nahlas.

„Kolik je ti let?" zeptal se náhle.

„Nejsem si úplně jistá, můj pane. Na zdi jsem strávila dvacet let, ale nikdo neví, kolik mi bylo, když mě našli."

„Dobrá tedy," začal, „říkáš, že bojuješ dobře?"

„Ano, můj pane. Vyrovnala jsem se všem mužům z Noční hlídky," řekla jsem a cítila, jak se mi do hlasu vrací trocha odvahy.

„Hmm. To co jsi udělala, se obvykle trestá smrtí." Mé srdce se zastavilo, když to řekl. „ALE, vezmu-li v úvahu všechny okolnosti, pak tě nechám žít. Zabila jsi mé muže a tvůj úkol bude je nahradit. Budeš v mých službách tak dlouho, dokud já neřeknu, že můžeš odejít. To bude tvůj trest. Myslím, že je to lepší než smrt, co ty na to?" zeptal se tónem, který mě ujišťoval, že nemám na vybranou.

Podívala jsem se mu do očí a odpověděla: „Ano, můj pane." Vypadal, že ho to potěšilo. Samolibě se usmál a vykřikl: „Stráže!" Dovnitř ihned vtrhli dva muži, co mě tady předtím přivedli.

„Sundejte té dívce okovy. Zajistěte jí nějakou místnost, kde bude moc přebývat a vraťte jí všechny její věci. Bude nová velitelka gardy." Jakmile to dořekl, oba muži zalapali po dechu. I já jsem byla překvapená. Když jsem sem vcházela, ani jsem nesnila o tom, že bych mohla vyváznout takto.

„Teď zmizte. Všichni." Lord Lannister mi věnoval poslední pohled a pak hlavou naznačil, abychom odešli. Já jsem se lehce uklonila, nechala ty dva, aby mi sundali řetězy, a v jejich doprovodu jsem odešla z místnosti, vstříc něčemu úplně novému.


End file.
